whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Blessing (CTL)
Blessings are special advantages that allow a changeling to spend glamour to receive a benefit related to her seeming and kith natural strengths. Overview Each seeming is blessed in some way. In addition, the kiths have their own individual advantages apart from the general seeming blessing. Unless otherwise noted, both blessings may be activated simultaneously, provided the changeling can pay the required Glamour. Seeming Blessings *Beast Blessing - The wildness that infuses a Beast gives her a supernatural affinity with animals. A Beast gains the benefit of the 8 again rule when using the Animal Ken Skill, and receives a free Specialty for the one animal that most reflects the Beast's seeming. That same wild nature gives a Beast a powerful personal magnetism. A Beast's player can spend points of Glamour to add to dice pools involving Presence and Composure. Each point of Glamour spent adds one die to one dice pool. * Darkling Blessing - Just as the shadows that infect them, the Darklings are as ephemeral and flighty as the dark itself. A player can spend Glamour to increase dice pools that include Wits, Subterfuge and Stealth -- each point of Glamour increases one dice pool by one point. The character also gains the benefit of the 9 again rule on Stealth dice pools. * Elemental Blessing - Elementals, touched as they are by the stuff of the world, are able to channel the forces and materials that define them into their bodies, giving them an uncanny ability to shrug off punishment. Once per day, the player can spend one point of Glamour to add the character's Wyrd rating to his Health dots for the rest of the scene. These follow the normal rules for temporary Health dots. * Fairest Blessing - These changelings really are the Fairest of Them All, and their magic only emphasizes this. The player can spend Glamour to improve dice pools that include Presence, Manipulation and Persuasion. Each point spent increases one dice pool by one point. A changeling counted among the Fairest also suffers no untrained penalty for using Social skills in which she has no dots. * Ogre Blessing - Ogres are mostly big, often ugly and always capable of frightening displays of brute force. The player can spend points of Glamour to improve dice pools involving Strength, Brawl and Intimidate. Each point of Glamour spent adds one die to one dice pool. * Wizened Blessing - The Wizened are extraordinarily nimble. The player can spend one point of Glamour to gain the benefit of the 9 again rule on all dice pools involving Dexterity for the rest of the scene. This same nimbleness enables the Wizened to avoid harm in ways other beings can't imagine. The player can also spend one point of Glamour to add the character's Wyrd dots to his Dodge total (normally calculated as double Defense), for the rest of the scene. This only applies when the character is dodging. Kith Blessings Beasts Blessings: * Stoic Forbearance * Goblin's Tongue * Primal Senses * Reptilian Blood * The Trickster's Truth * Tooth and Claw * Consumptive Voice * Inquisitive Instinct * Scavenger's Nature * Runs Like the Wind * Impossible Counterpoise * Gifted Climber * Natural Swimmer * Companion's Boon * Poisonous Bite * Gift of the Sky Darklings Blessings: * Keys to Knowledge * Charnel Sight * Shadow Beauty * Sap the Vital Spark * Larcenous Fingers * Gargoyle's Grace * The Mercurial Visage * Lunatic's Kiss * Haunting Nocturne * Light's Aversion * Taste of Madness * Ripper's Gift * Keepers of the Feral Heart * Slither and Squirm * Turncoat's Tongue Elementals Blessings: * Velocity of the Zephyr * Enthralling Mist * Taste of Ill Luck * Caustic Caress * Peace of Suffering * Terrestrial Might * Flickering Acumen * Fireflaught’s Vigor * Artificer’s Enchantment * Forge’s Endurance * Enveloping Sands * The Voice of Ice * The Gift of Water * Fade into the Foliage Fairest Blessings: * Goblin Illumination * Fae Grace * Dragon's Talon * Burning Hypnotism * Seductive Fragrance * Heavenly Articulation * Thievery's Grace * Perfect Pitch * The Tyranny of Ideas * The Circle of Friends * Prismatic Heart * Narcissus' Blessing * Unnatural Chill * Vice to Vice * Music of the Spheres * Alabaster Fortitude * Kiss of Life Ogres Blessings: * Improvised Mayhem * Sepulchral Hunger * Smell the Blood * Cutting Might * The Elusive Gift * Spurious Stature * Terrible Teeth * A Mouthful of Sin * Sundering Talons * Obdurate Skin * Unyielding Voice * Lie Under the Waves * Black Hex Wizened Blessings: * Impeccable Craftsmanship * Polyglot’s Riddle * The Inebriating Elixir * Perfect Protocol * The Analeptic Charm * Unseen Labor * Turn of the Tale * Grandmaster’s Stratagem * Gremlinizing Touch * Inventive Genius * Tappingspeak * Panomancy * Gourmand's Grotesquerie * Steel Mastery * Blade Lore * Fiddler's Delight * Wildcraft References *Changeling: The Lost Rulebook, p. 88, 102-103 Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Blessing (CTL)